


incomprehensible

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Jughead doesn't understand why Sweet Pea is so angry about this.





	incomprehensible

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21.
> 
> Set in _Chapter Thirty: The Noose Tightens_ in 2x17. That scene is the discussion about Jughead running with Betty for Student Body President, that's about 9 minutes in.

“You and the Northside Princess, you mean?” Fangs’ voice is calm, but Sweet Pea is anything but.  
“Wait, is that why you guys are pissed? Betty's on _our_ side.” Jughead tries to reason. Betty backs him up, telling them that she has taken their side multiple times now, but Jughead's not really listening to her right now - instead, he looks at their faces, tries to find something to take a clue from.  
Sweet Pea isn't known for his patience, so it’s no surprise when he's the one to interrupt Betty. “You did all that for your _boyfriend_ , not the Serpents.”  
Jughead wants to disagree with the term boyfriend, but this argument is about something different. There is something different hidden behind this. Something that runs deeper than this bullshit about Betty being from the Northside - but he can't put his finger on it.   
“Alright, take it down, Sweet Pea.”  
He shouldn't be surprised by the anger in Sweet Pea's voice when he snaps back. “What? It's only a matter of time until she bails on us, just like her mother.”  
The words feel like a punch to the gut. Sweet Pea's words are wrong, but his actual line behind it wasn't. Betty does all these things because she is Jughead’s friend. She didn’t care before, so Sweet Pea is not wrong there. Jughead won’t admit that though.  
Plus, he sees the anger in his eyes - but shockingly it melts into pain and sadness.  
“Running with a turncoat’s daughter is a slap in the face.” There is something broken in his voice, something Jughead doesn't understand. It's in a language he doesn't understand and telling a truth he is not yet ready to comprehend. It makes him want to scream.  
“And for that reason alone, you're not getting the Serpent vote.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I finally did check which episode because I was asked very nicely for a sequel and I needed to check what events surrounded that scene.


End file.
